Editors exist for form design. Forms generally include objects (e.g., data entry fields, summation or other calculation fields, buttons, etc.) that can have associated script (e.g., executable instructions in the form of a scripting language that can be executed/interpreted to perform specified actions/operations). Editors for form design generally provide for script editing. For example, editors exist that provide for script editing for form design.